1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage structure for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage structure for a vehicle which has a storage part that can be moved to a use position by pressing a button that is provided separately from the storage part.
2. Description of Related Art
A storage structure that is used to contain items is provided in a vehicle. A storage structure which has a storage part that can be shifted to a use state (for example, a state of being protruded forward) or a retracted state (for example, a state of being retracted backward) by pressing the storage part is known. A storage structure which has a storage part that is configured to pop out forward when a button that is provided separately from the storage part is pressed is also known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-20605 (JP 2011-20605 A)). The storage structure which has a storage part that can be shifted to a use state or retracted state by pressing the storage part employs what is called a heart cam structure. Thus, the storage part is relatively difficult to maintain in the retracted state firmly. In other words, the structure that is provided with a button with which the retracted state can be cancelled separately from the storage part is superior in view of the ability to maintain the retracted state.